I had to go
by ThePhantomsSong
Summary: Ten years ago Beastboy left with Soto by choice. Now that he's back on the Earth what does he find? The more appropriate statement is what he didn't find. Beastboy now has to put together what happened over the ten years he was gone, but as he digs deeper into what his friends have been doing he stumbles upon more than he bargained. Can he really repair everything that broke? BxR
1. Chapter 1

Hai guise. This is my first story here. Critisim is welcome.

DISCLAIMER

* * *

Beast Boys P.o.v.

I screamed at all the Titans to stop. When I screamed stop I wanted Soto to stop too. Everyone initially stopped fighting. I looked at Soto the alien that wanted nothing more than his pet. I looked the Titan that were just trying to free me. I had been trying to free myself Soto as well, but now seeing them fight I wasn't sure I wanted to go back to all the fighting.

The Titans are my family, and justice is everything I stand for. All the fighting is becoming a bit overwhelming. I look each Titan in the eye. I save Raven for last. I can tell Robin is confused that I'm making them stop. Cyborg and Starfire share looks of equal confusion. Raven however wouldn't meet my eye. My emotions were speaking for me to her. Even Soto's dog stopped in all the confusion. I smiled at him.

"Go on. You're free now," I tell him. The dog didn't question anything. He turned to retreat the other way. All eyes were on me. I sighed. I cast one final look at everyone.

"I have to go with Soto," I say trying to be brave. There's a moment of silence between everyone.

"But why?" Robin asks. I don't answer him.

"BB be practical here. You can't leave," Cyborg spoke up. I looked at the ground.

"Friend Beastboy why do you wish to leave us? Are you sick of the earth's tofu?" Starfire asked. I bit my tongue. My decision had nothing to do with tofu.

"Don't you guys see?! We ignored him all day! Treated him like nothing. Acted like we didn't have time for him. He feels neglected," Raven nearly yelled. That's when it clicked in everyone's head. I had been neglected, and that's partially why I made this decision.

"This is more than me just being neglected. I want to go on a self discovering adventure. I need to. It's something I have to do. It means a lot to me," I say to all them. They all looked lost and shocked. I frowned I didn't want to hurt anyone. Everyone was speechless. I walked up to Robin. I put my communicator in his palm, and the wraped his gloved fingers around it.

"Robin, take care." I tell him patting his shoulders.

"Cyborg, stay cool." I tell him giving him a bro hug.

"Star, enjoy all of Earth's wonders." I tell her giving her a friendly hug.

"Raven, smile at lame jokes for me please." I say to her then extend my arms for a hug. She doesn't move or react at all. I frowned. It was time. Soto and I boarded his ship. As it raised off the ground I pressed myself to the window. I saw my friends doing everything except for looking at the ship. All except for Raven of course.

As we raised higher I saw Raven open her mouth and scream something. I almost screamed for Soto to let me go, but I didn't. I simply looked at Raven and whispered, "I had to go."

* * *

Prolouge. Review for more?


	2. Chapter 2

**I had a dream I posted this, and I apparently didn't o.o**

**DISCLAIMER**

* * *

**Beastboy's p.o.v.**

Soto's ship sailed smoothly through the vast wonders of space. I can see Earth coming into view. A slight smile crosses my face. I don't know how much Earth time has past, but it's felt like an eternity to me.I thought of all my friends. Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven. I was going to swing in and surprise them with my return. I couldn't wait to see them.

I trace the outline of planet Earth growing in the window with my finger. One word escapes my mouth, "Home." It was barely a whisper. I couldn't believe I was going home. I envisioned the tower in my mind. It seemed so welcoming. I turned and gazed around the spaceship. Soto was being rather quiet.

"Hey Soto, thanks for everything," I tell him.

"You sound like you're saying byebye," Soto said sadly.

"We both knew I'd have to go home on eventually," I told him quietly.

"But Soto will miss you," Soto said quietly. I had been trying to help Soto with his grammar, but he didn't unerstand all too well.

"I'll miss you too buddy. Thankyou for everything," I told him. He steered the ship with more care as we were being pulled by Earth's gravity. With a few suspensful minutes the ship landed. I knew this place. This is the area where I left from. Soto opened the door for me to exit.

"Don't forget Soto, ok?" Soto voice came loud. I shook his hand, and told him that I could never forget him. With that I walked off his ship. He stared at me sadly as the door closed, and the ship lifted up. I waved at him, and watched until the ship was out of sight. I smiled slightly. I was home. I looked at the trees. Other planets don't have trees. I touched one just to make sure they were real. It was solid, and that brought an ear to ear grin upon my face.

I began to run out of the forest. Getting to the tower fast was my main priority. I came to the outskirts of town. Things looked different, it was probably just that I've been gone for so long. I walk the town. Hands in my pocket whistling a little tune. Then I see it. The tower. I once again start to sprint.

When I reach the water I transform into a hawk, and fly over it. I transform back as soon as I know land is beneath me. I approach the tower, and enter it. Everything is still. No one is there. I am dismayed by the emptiness, but I know I could sleep then surprise them. They all must be out for pizza or something. My return can wait til morning. I make my way down the hall to my old room. Everything is much more orderly than when I left. I climb into the bed. Sleep finds me fast.

-"Beastboy, is that you?" I hear, and someone is shaking me. I open an eye and yawn. I see my half robot friend infront of me. He looks a little older though.

"Cy," I say with delight in my voice. I sit up to face him. He smiles, and gives me a hug.

"It's good to see you BB," Cyborg says.

"I was going to surprise you guys, but I guess you found me first," I tell him. His smile fades quickly.

"Well Beastboy, actually the only people who live here are Bumblebee, Aqualad, Mas y Menos, Speedy, and I." I frowned it was pretty much Titan's East and Cyborg.

"What about the others?" I ask bracing myself for the worst.

"They're alive, but they aren't in the best shape. When you left we all did things we aren't proud of, and pulled apart," He said looking down.

"Where can I find them?" I ask him sternly.

"Robin headed north to Light City with Starfire. She may keep in touch with Raven, but I don't know." Cyborg said. I sighed Light City was far away.

"Thanks," I tell him.

"BB, bring them back here for us... Ok?" He said patting my back.

"Of course," I told him in a matter of fact tone. He handed me a communicator.

"It's yours. Keep in touch," He told me. We said our goodbyes knowing that they wouldn't be for nearly as long this time. I picked up an old backpack I left in this room years ago. I stuff it full of various things. Money which Cyborg gave me, including an emergency credit card. Food, and water. Shampoo, and soap for when I'm in a hotel, and many other toiletries. Clothing of course I'd have to buy since I've grown so much. I thanked Cyborg for everything and headed out.

* * *

Review~


End file.
